hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Fire
Forest Fire is the twentieth Hyrule Historia mission and third of Gerudo Wars. Intro In the Deku Tree's Grove, during a meeting between the leaders of the people of the forest. * The Great Deku Tree: The Gohma have returned... * Queen Nardu: A stray hive of the spiders, nothing more. * The Great Deku Tree: This was no stray hive Queen Nardu. The Fallen Sage has lead them here. * Kado: Sulkaris?! We're on your side Great Kasuto! * Shamnon: If this is true we Wolfos will put aside our vendetta to help in battle. * Queen Nardu: I will need more than a few corpses to be convinced. * The Great Deku Tree: What say you, Empress? * Huskus Empress: Not enough proof. Help Declined. * Mirora (arrives at the meeting): I found their nest. Just at the edge of the western Forest out in the open. * The Great Deku Tree: Those of you who wish to help have your armies follow Chief Mirora. * The Great Deku Tree (glares at Nardu): I hope the rest of you find a safe place to hide. * Shamnon (speaks after Nardu and the Huskus empress leaves): I am Shamnon. * Shamnon: It is customary for Wolfos to carry the chief of their allies to battle. * Mirora: That won't be necessary. * Shamnon: You would dishonor this alliance to fight on foot? POV switches to Mido in the Gohma hive. * Sulkaris: Why have you followed me? * Mido: Where else am I supposed to go? This is your fault. * Sulkaris: You serve no more purpose other than food for my servants. * Mido: A new Sage was named! * Mido: It would be a real shame if you didn't get your immortal body back. * Sulkaris: You will expose them to me. * Mido: If you can spare the life of one puny Kokiri. * Mido: You'll have plenty more marching on you soon enough! POV switches to the Kokiri host. * Mirora: Defensive formation! Interlude * Sulkaris: Which one is the Sage? * Mido (points at Mirora): Her. The one on the Wolfos there. Sulkaris wraps Mirora in a shroud of fog, then quickly approaches her, effortlessly kills Shamnon and consumes Mirora, using her to recreate her physical form. Mirora's corpse falls down while the Huskus arrive at the battlefield. Outro The Huskus Empress attempts to repel Sulkaris, but her guards are killed and she is driven back. Kasuto then hits Sulkaris with one of his roots. * The Great Deku Tree: It would seem you consumed the wrong Sage. * The Great Deku Tree: Do as I instructed, Saria! Saria encases Sulkaris in a veridian crystal, rendering her hapless. * The Great Deku Tree: Can I trust you and your people to keep her prisoner, Empress? * Huskus Empress: The Fallen Sage will trouble Hyrule no more under our watch. * The Great Deku Tree: It is fortunate she assumed a body. * The Great Deku Tree: A First Sage cannot be killed, but it seems they can be confined if they have form. * Saria: She looks an awful lot like me, Great Deku Tree. (notices an image of the Mirror of Twilight appearing then quickly vanishing on the sky) * The Great Deku Tree: Strange... Category:Hyrule Historia